An Angel's Tears
by AnimeHuntress
Summary: When Serena needs her friends the most they abandon her and accuse her. Faced with being alone and forced into a world that has no wish for her Serena must overcome her own fears and face the trials before her. When she comes back from summer vacation eve
1. The Silent Cries of the Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! I wish I did but if I did I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction! Anywho! I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON!!!! I'm only gonna write it once, so lawyers get it right!

AN: Well you know, everyone writes all these stories about bubble headed Serena or Poor little Serena. I got kind of pissed off. I mean you can't be a leader and not be strong. Serena's the person who keeps the group together. And it takes allot of strength to stay kind and be willing to make sacrifices for the greater good. (Not death sacrifices) Neo Queen Serenity says it in the Manga, and I quote. "It's my fault. I couldn't keep a strong heart and the courage I needed." Maybe not an exact quote but you get the meaning. Serena is really strong to be able to hold onto the purity of her heart and be able to fight even though it's against her Nature. So I decided to write a story where she gets really hurt but manages to keep going and comes out just fine.

Summery: When Serena needs her friends the most they abandon her and accuse her. Faced with being alone and forced into a world that has no wish for her Serena must overcome her own fears and face the trials before her. When she comes back from summer vacation everyone gets a taste of just who Serena truly is...

Warning: Oh hey yeah! I forgot to tell you. This takes place before Darien and Serena hook up for the first time! Also don't be surprise if I throw in a lemon! ENJOY!

An Angel's Tear

Chapter One: The Silent Cries of the Broken

-----------------------------------------------

Serena stared at her 'parents' brokenly. She knew that since she had become Sailor Moon that her relationship with her adopted parents had become strained. Now it seemed to have crested. They were sending her away. They were even using lame excuses.

When her mother had threatened her about sending her to boarding school if her grades hadn't picked up Serena had immediately picked up her grades. Dramatically so. She was no longer in Miss Haruna's class. Instead she was in the prep classes preparing student's for high school exams. She aced her tests and had already finished all her homework for the rest of the year. Mind you there was only a week left but still...

"And we are simply tired of it. You never get up on time and you're always late. You have detention every day and you never take care of your responsibilities!" her mother sighed as her husband ranted. "I'm sorry it's come to this Serena..."

"You're lying," Serena stated flatly. "I haven't gotten one bad grade for six months. Heck I'll be in high school next year! Two years before I would have! I HAVE been getting up on time for six months. And my room is always clean and I do the dishes and my own laundry. I've taken perfectly good care of Luna. You simply found out that you're not getting any money from either the government or my inheritance. But since you wish to send me away, fine. I'll be leaving for the summer. I'll be emancipated as a minor by the time I get back."

"SERENA!" Her mother looked at the girl before her in shock.

"You know, I thought that it didn't matter that I was adopted. I actually thought I was part of this family, even if we shared no blood." Serena looked at her mother sadly and stood up. "I suppose I was wrong, but I won't make that mistake again. You know unlike you, I will always be there for you. Here's the money you need. Five Hundred Thousand, in cash. Have a nice life and I hope you are able to defeat your cancer mom. Yes, you may not want me for a daughter anymore, but to me you will always be my mother. Goodbye."

Ilene looked down at the envelope in shock. She looked up at the girl she had raised. As Serena had spoken she hadn't seen the little innocent bubblehead she had raised but a beautiful young woman who was hurt. Her husband had said nothing. He knew Serena's words were true. He had made the decision to adopt Serena, not only because of a request from a friend, but because he had expected money. When Serena had begun to get her weekly allowance he had expected to be paid as well, but he had been gravely mistaken. He would have absolutely no control over Serena's funds and would be receiving nothing. So he had forced his wife to let her go and send her away. After all she was not blood.

Ilene looked at the money then at her husband.

Picking up the envelope she handed it to him. "I hope you're satisfied now."

In her room Serena had finished packing. Luna sat watching her with a worried expression.

"You know I'm proud of you Serena," Luna stated quietly. "You've become such a remarkable young woman... your really brave and strong... your parent's may not see that but you're a very unique and special person. I'm not just saying that because your sailor moon either."

Serena looked at Luna for long moments.

"Thank you Luna, you don't know how much that means to me." Serena murmured.

Luna nodded and smiled. "Why don't we head down to the arcade before we go? You haven't been there for a while. I bet some nice Ice Cream will help!"

Serena smiled and giggled though her eyes remained sad. "You just want that bowl of hot cocoa and cream that Andrew always gives you!"

"Well it is delicious!" Luna purred and leapt onto her shoulder. "You know, everything will turn out just fine, you'll see."

"Thanks Luna," Serena smiled.

Serena ran from the house and headed for the arcade.

"SERENA!" Her communicator went off. "We need you like NOW!"

Sailor Venus shouted desperately as she dodged the Yuma. (I'm going to stick more with the Manga it's allot better then the anime!)

Serena panted and ran as fast as she could. She had been attacked and she and Luna had barely escaped. What was worse was that Serena had been defenseless. They were humans and that was it.

"On my... way..." Serena panted. "Where are you?"

"Damnit Serena pay attention!" Mina screamed. "Venus Crescent BEAM! SMASH! (Except for the attacks) We're at the park!"

"Got it!" Serena panted and lifted her hand. "Moon Prism POWER!"

"Serena can you make it?" Luna asked from her shoulder as Sailor Moon ran top speed toward the park.

"I'll have to, the girls need me." Serena huffed feeling as if she were going to faint.

"You can do it, you will do it." Luna nodded and watched as Serena charged up her Tiara as soon as she neared the park.

Leaping up she saw the Yuma pinning Mercury to the ground and sucking up her energy. The others lay crumpled on the ground.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" She screamed and let her Tiara go.

She landed and watched as the Yuma turned to dust then crumpled. Her whole body burned from the strain of running and having fought off her previous attackers. She had never felt so tired and hungry in her life but she ignored it.

"Are guys alright?" She huffed when she noticed the others stirring.

"Yeah but no thanks to you!" Rei snapped as she held her bleeding shoulder.

"What the hell were you doing? Eating fucking Ice cream!" Mina screamed. "Any later and we could have been KILLED!"

"No I..."

"Damnit Serena! What the hell do you think you were doing!?" Lita growled. "We really needed you. WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I..."

"Oh forget it!" Rei snapped. "She was probably sleeping or pigging out or at the Arcade! You're such a bimbo Serena."

"No I..."

"I can't believe you Serena, you're so selfish! Mina's right we're all hurt and we could have been killed." Ami stated quietly. "I don't know what you were doing but it was wrong of you to forget about us so easily."

"But I..."

"Forget it lets go!" Mina tossed her hair and began to walk away.

"But I..." Serena detransformed and looked at Luna, "How could they think that?"

"I don't know." Luna replied softly.

"Luna I think you need to go get help. I can't move. I'm too tired. I just..." Serena fell forward and collapsed. Unable to move and to tired to even talk anymore.

"Don't worry Serena I'll get help," Luna murmured and ran off to find someone. What she found was Darien in the rose garden.

Leaping onto his shoulder she meowed and grabbed his ear lightly in her teeth and tugged. She then leapt to the ground and meowed again.

"Hey you're that girl Serena's cat," Darien exclaimed.

Luna meowed and tugged on his pant leg and darted away a distance and meowing again.

"Something wrong?" Darien asked and ran after Luna.

'Surprising he actually does remember her name.' Luna thought as she led him to where Serena was sprawled in her shredded cloths.

"Oh my god! Meatball head!" Darien exclaimed and kneeled down beside her. "What happened?"

"What do you think?" Serena grumbled tiredly. "I was attacked dimwit!"

"Well if you can still be angry at me your alright, what's wrong?" Darien murmured as he moved her so that she was lying on her back in his lap.

"Pushed my body too far," Serena groaned. "Tired and hungry."

"Hehe, Always about food huh Serena?" Darien Chuckled before swinging her onto his back for a piggy back ride. "I'll take you to the arcade then get you home."

"Don't have a home..." Serena muttered before drifting off.

Luna looked up at him worriedly.

"Your one smart Kitty, I'll help her out, but what did she mean about not having a home?" Darien wondered. "I bet you're the one who helped get her away from whoever attacked her."

He walked to his red sports car and put the sleeping girl in passenger seat and covered her with his jacket. He drove in silence to the arcade. He wanted Andrew to give her a once over and make sure she wasn't raped.

"Hey Serena were here. You can wear my jacket it should cover you up." Darien gave her slight shake.

Amazingly she awoke and put on the jacket before following him into the arcade.

"Hey Sere what will it be!?" Andrew asked as they approached the counter.

"Lots of fattening stuff... Two cheese burgers... two large fries and three slices of strawberry cheesecake... ummm... oh the Hot Cocoa and Cream for Luna and a Tall Chocolate double fudge malt... and some onion rings." Serena stated as she looked up at the list of food.

"Hey Serena something happen? You never normally eat this much, not even when your running super late." Andrew frowned.

"I got attacked, and I'm totally run down..." Serena explained. "I need the extra food to keep my metabolism balanced."

"Huh?" Andrew and Darien stared at her.

"I have a very high metabolism... It's why I eat so much and don't really gain any weight. My body is literally running overdrive all the time. That's why I sleep and eat so much. It hard to keep so... energized, without being hungry and tired almost all the time." Serena yawned. "Do you remember when I went on that diet over half a pound? Remember how I passed out? Well that was from half of a day of dieting. When I checked myself on the scale when I went home I had lost two pounds. When I don't eat I literally loose energy."

"Wow! I never new! I just thought you just liked to eat!" Andrew exclaimed as he came back with her Onion rings and malt and cheese cakes and Hot Cocoa and cream for Luna.

"No I burn up whatever I eat about an hour or two after I eat it. That's why I can eat so much." Serena shrugged as she began to chow down.

"Have you seen a doctor about it?" Darien asked with a frown. "That can't be healthy."

"They can't do a thing about it. My whole body is wired to run fast." Serena shrugged. "So I deal."

"Did the doctors say anything about it slowing down when you finish growing?" Andrew asked, bringing her burgers and fries.

"They said I'd either stabilize or die," Serena stated with a shrug. "I figure I'll stabilize."

"Does any one else have this condition in your family?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know. I'm adopted." Serena winced. "I take that back, I'm an orphan, and no longer have a home because my parents don't give a shit about me just my money."

Darien and Andrew stared at her in shock. First they discovered that she was adopted and then she cussed.

"Money?" Darien asked blinking.

"Yeah, my REAL father was a huge corporate boss dude. He owned like half of the business in the world... or at least had stalks in them. My mom wasn't a push over either; she was some princess of some sort and an heiress to hefty sum. I'm the richest fourteen years old in the entire world." Serena shrugged. "My parents adopted me expecting money and power. Needless to say when my allowance increased and they got nothing they were ticked and are kicking me out. They were going to send me to boarding school but I'm filing for emancipation. I probably will win, especially since I'll be a sophomore in high school next year."

"WHAT!" Darien and Andrew shouted.

"I took the high school entrance exams last week. The results placed me in about junior or senior but I can't skip that many grades." Serena shrugged. "Yum! These are great!"

"Wait! Miss if I get a C its the accomplishment of the year, is going into High school, not only two years ahead of her time, but is skipping freshman year! HOW!?" Darien demanded.

"Um here right down a really hard problem." Serena stated handing the two young men a pad of paper.

They wrote out a problem and she solved it within a minute.

"I'm not stupid. Just board." Serena stated with a shrug. "That was incredibly easy. Ah finished! Thanks Drew."

"No problem Sere." Andrew smiled. "Don't forget to stop by and stuff. Are you still going on that summer trip?"

"Yeah my flight leaves tonight in about three hours. Darien do you think you could give me a ride home and then drop me off at the airport with my stuff?" Serena smiled. "And I'll write you Drew. Tell Molly I'll bring back souvenirs and stuff."

"What about the others?" Andrew frowned.

"Don't say anything unless they ask... Their... Just don't mention me unless they say something." Serena sighed.

Andrew nodded and waved them off.

"Thanks Darien." Serena sighed. "At least my flight will allow me to get some good rest."

"Where are you headed?"

"Paris. I own an estate there and I learned the language last summer. I'll be back in time for school. It's a private flight so I'll be able to wait inside the plain till take off." Serena sighed and pointed toward her house where her suitcases were waiting outside for her. Artemis was sitting by the luggage as planned so that he and Luna could discuss some stuff before she left with Serena.

The two cats ran off while Darien and Serena were packing his car with her stuff.

"So you're nothing but a slut." Her father growled. "I'm glad I'll rid of you."

"I'm sorry sir," Darien looked up at this man who made Serena cry and put her in such danger, fury danced within his eyes. "But you must have the wrong young woman... because Serena is most certainly not a whore or slut. Nor would I ever date someone like that. Serena and I are friends and you sir are fucking dirt. You just tossed away someone with more honest goodness and integrity then you have in your palm. Come on Sere lets get you to your flight."

Serena nodded and hopped into the passenger seat with Luna. Artemis hissed and growled at her father before running off.

Darien drove her to the airport and helped her to settle down in her private jet before giving her his phone number and address and demanding her to keep in touch. With her Luggage loaded and Luna secured in her lap Serena looked out at watched as the sunset. Her heart slowly breaking as the large severity of her situation finally settled on her.

She was alone. Maybe not utterly, but Seven of the people she cared dearly for had shunned and accused her. They had tossed her aside like she was nothing but a dirtied rag doll that they had finished playing with. She could feel her heart slowly breaking, and watched in her reflection as silent crystalline tears slid down her cheeks as silent testimony to her inner pain. Clinging to her friend and mentor she let out a silent cry, a silent plea for the pain to end and for her free of her breaking heart. It was a silent cry of someone who had been utterly broken.

--------------

Alright, well if you want me to continue I need ten Reviews. If you think it suck and don't want me to continue then review and tell me and then don't read it. So REVIEW and Enjoy more! I'm always open for corective critism! REVIEW! 


	2. What Doesn't Kill You

AN: Wow all I really can say is just, wow. Over twenty reviews in only forty-eight hours. I'll frank and say none of my Fan fics have ever gotten that kind of response before! Thank you everyone. I wish I could promise that I'll update weekly or something like that but I can't. I work full time and go to school full time as well so I'll have to update when I update. Thankyou all for the amazing reviews and your support.

Ps: Does anyone want to Betta me? My E-mail is A Little note. All scenes in France are spoken in French. So while your reading English just think that their speak French. I'll toss in a couple French words to complete it. But I don't speak French and sense most of the chapter is in French I didn't want to bother with language signs.

Chapter Two: What Doesn't Kill You...

--------------------------------------------------

The estate was beautiful. As the limo pulled into the driveway, through the large wrought iron gates and up to the large mansion, Serena stared at it with awe and fascination. This would be her home for the next two months.

"Wow Luna look at it!" Serena exclaimed as she stepped out the door the driver had opened.

"Miss Tsukino!" An older woman exclaimed standing at the bottom of the steps that went to the door. "Welcome! I'm glad you made it safely."

Serena looked at her quietly and smiled a bit sadly. "Yes. It was a nice flight."

Filled with so much insight and knowledge. She thought.

"I'm glad, my name is Gabriella Eleanor Deavery," The woman curtsied. "Shall I show you to your rooms?"

"Hmm, perhaps, but I think first I would like something to eat." Serena smiled. "It was a long flight but I slept the whole way... so perhaps some food would be nice."

"Certainly!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I hired a Japanese cook just for you, so you could ease your way into the French cuisine."

"Thank you," Serena eyed the woman, feeling an animosity radiating off her, despite her charming smiled. "I truly appreciate it! I believe that the only thing I've ever had that once originated from France is a croissant and that was store bought! I can't wait to try some of the delicacies of France. But if you don't mind I would just like some Oden and cake and maybe a couple cheese burgers oh and chocolate milk shake and some fries and..."

"I'll send the driver to the American diner." the woman snapped.

"Charles!" She called and walked off.

"I do suppose I was rude... after all that trouble and I'm asking for fast food." Serena sighed. "I suppose I can't make anyone happy can I, Luna?"

"Of course not child! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Why if your mother were here!" An old lady muttered strutting to her side. "Don't you take no sass from Miss Gabriella, that little hussy. She's just upset you've come and knocked her from her high and mighty throne. Don't you worry nothing over her little mistress!"

"Oh hello," Serena smiled.

"Hello, my name is Lara," the old woman proclaimed. "And it's good you've come. I see you brought your cat."

"Yes this is Luna." Serena smiled and looked down at her friend. "My best confidant and friend."

"Good, I don't care if it is a cat, its good for a girl to have at least one friend whom she can share everything with." Lara exclaimed. "No come this way, we'll get you all nice and settled while Charles runs down and gets you your meal. I don't know what that hussy was thinking... your a fourteen year old young woman... of course your not going to want flashy flaunty gibberish."

The woman continued on muttering to herself about Gabriella and her brainless head. Serena followed her smiling and giggling softly. When they entered the main hall she stopped and gasped.

"Oh WOW!" Serena proclaimed. "Just... wow!"

"Huh? Oh yes, she was your mother," Serena's eyes stared up with wide eyes at the silver haired woman who looked so much like her. The only difference was her strait hair and violet blue eyes. Serena's own hair was wavy (it's almost curly in the Manga and she looks like her mother in it with her hair down) and her eyes were a deep shade of blue. This woman had 'bunny' buns on top of her head as well and skin like ivory. Serena's own skin was white and pure. Unlike her mother, her eyes weren't rimmed with silver eyelashes or eyebrows. Hers were black and thick and long and elegant. Mostly though she knew she took after her mother.

"I never knew I took after her so much," Serena murmured.

Majesty? Luna thought startled.

"Odd isn't it?" Lara commented. "So many features of hers are rare and uncommon yet they shine right through to you. And perhaps you carry them better. Your hair is more gold then silver and set off your ivory skin. Your eyes are dark but they fade into your eyelashes making them seem endless. You look like the princess you truly are. You are very beautiful young lady, and that's probably the biggest reason that Hussy is so bitter towards you."

(Just in case you're wondering I'm going with the Manga look. I like Serena's personality better and prefer it to the anime.)

Serena couldn't help it she burst out giggling and smiled her first real smile in over a month. She launched herself into Lara's startled arms and smiled warmly up at her.

"Thank you, I needed that. Thank you so much for making me happy! Even if only for a moment!" Serena laughed.

It was then that Lara and Luna and the servants that hid in the shadows, saw Serena's true nature. Her love and happiness for others and her smiling happy generous nature. She was a creature of love and it shown in her eyes and heart.

"Oh Little Mistress!" Lara exclaimed and hugged her tight while Luna nudged her chin comfortingly from her shoulder. "You don't worry about a thing! All will be alright, you'll see."

"Thank You so much!" Serena smiled.

"Your welcome," Lara grinned and showed her around.

When Charles arrived with the fattening fast food, Lara sat with her and talked while Serena scarfed. She then showed Serena her room. Her things had been unpacked and her bed made. The room was dusted and cleaned and the large balcony doors open to let in fresh air. It was a beautiful room of white and pastel pink and pastel purple.

"Isn't this wonderful Luna?" Serena exclaimed happily her eyes still filled with sadness.

"Serena..." Luna sighed. "With is nice, but is it what you need? Will this place heal you?"

"I'm not sure... I think it will." Serena smiled. "This is where I began and I'd like to begin here again."

"You've grown so much... only a few six months ago you were a bubble brained klutz." Luna smiled warmly and nuzzled into her chin and neck. "Now it's like you are a different person. I miss the old Meatball head; do you think you can bring some of her back?"

"I think she'll come back when I heal a bit more. So much has hurt me," Serena sighed closing her eyes and letting the tears fall from her crystal blue eyes. "First my parents... no... The girls have been hurting me since the beginning... since the first time they almost had me kicked from they almost voted me off as leader."

"I'm sorry I ever even considered that..." Luna apologized.

"No you were just doing what you thought was right. And I was lax as a leader, I suppose." Serena murmured. "But I've always been a good friend and they have always hurt me. Ami has always degraded me because of my grades. She's very kind and shy... but she always was at me to get better grades. Rei never liked me to begin with, she may be protective of me but she lashes out at the love and friendship I offer. Lita was... well Lita. She's very kind and polite but she wanted me to be too much like her. Mina thought I needed to be a better leader but then would turn around and try to fenangle me into something else. They were all friends but they never treated me as anything but a nuisance really."

Serena choked on a sob as she held Luna tightly. "I loved them all so much; they were the sisters I didn't have! They were closest to my heart and I gave everything for them to make them happy!"

Outside her door Lara and Gabriella halted in shock, listening to her sob her pain. They looked at each other. A Woman who was selfish and hurting. An old woman who had seen to much heartache and death in her life. They had both known pain but the gut wrenching sobs of a young fourteen year old yanked at their hearts. Startling them.

"Then my parents... maybe they weren't my blood, but I though of them as family. I know I was ditzy and a bit of an airhead... but I thought they accepted me. I thought they were my family. I would lay down my life for them, and have, on more then one occasion. Why can't they see that?" Serena asked shuddering with the force of her tears. "I picked up my grades and was doing so well, but they didn't care. It was just money. That was all they cared about. I just don't understand!"

Luna knew no words would help the hurting girl so she just purred and tried her best to soothe her. It didn't take long for the girl to fall asleep. Behind the door Lara and Gabriella agreed, for the first time, to do anything in their power to protect Serena from the pain she felt. They would do anything to heal her heart.

"I didn't know," Gabriella whispered hoarsely. "She's only fourteen..."

"And she's all alone, I know..." Lara shook her head tears in her crinkled eyes. "To think that someone so young could hurt so much from so... little."

"Perhaps its not." Gabriella whispered. "Being alone... hurts... it's not little."

"Yes, your right," Lara sighed. "Lets do whatever we can to make that girl smile."

"Agreed." Gabriella took the older woman's hand. "And we'll start with learning more about her."

The two left and called one of the detectives of one of the businesses Serena now owned. He would find the information they would need.

The next day dawned bright and early, in her bed Serena grumbled and rolled over, cursing the song birds chirping so brightly in her ears.

"Morning mistress!" Gabriella exclaimed pulling back the curtains on her balcony door and opening them to let in the warm breeze. She had shut them last night when she was certain Serena was asleep. The cat had watched her with keen red eyes.

"Uhg! What time is it?" Serena groaned in Japanese, looking up at Gabriella. "I mean... What time is it?" She spoke in French.

"Ten in the morning, its better for you to get up and ignore your jet lag instead of succumbing to it. You'll adapt faster." Gabriella explained calmly.

(That work for some people. Others it doesn't. It worked for me when I went to New York and England.)

"Uhg I never got up this early even in Japan..." Serena muttered but sighed and sat up.

"Do you have something you would prefer for breakfast?" Gabriella asked kindly.

"PANCAKES!" Serena exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with the prospect of food. "LOTS AND LOTS!!!"

Gabriella burst out laughing and smiled at the young woman sitting up in her giant bed looking as if she were about to drool.

"Alright, I'll have Cara make you some Pancakes. Do you like them a certain way?"

"YEAH! With Chocolate chips and strawberries!" Serena nodded her head. "And lost of whipped cream and butter and syrup!"

Giggling Gabriel nodded and left the room.

"You seem happier this morning," Luna commented.

"No... It still hurts. More then I can even say... but I'm alive right?" Serena gave a tired smiled to her beloved friend.

"You are," Luna agreed.

"Then I have to keep living." Serena stated steadily. "It hurts... and I feel so utterly alone... but I'm alive and that means I have to keep going."

"Serena?" Luna questioned. "Why...?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and knew... I have to keep going." Serena sighed and bowed her head. "I think it won't ever stop hurting, but I can't let it consume me..."

"Oh Serena." Luna murmured.

"I have too much I have to do, too much responsibility now." Serena sighed. "I have to live on my own now. I have to protect this world. It's my responsibility, especially now that I'll be taking the responsibility alone when I return."

"WHAT!" Luna screeched.

"The girls have overstepped their bounds," Serena sighed. "When I get back I'm stripping them from their powers and... until they can learn from what they did. They will not get them back. Do you understand?"

"No... Not really... but I know this is what you have to do." Luna smiled up at her. "This is why you're the chosen leader and senshi of the moon. I'm sorry I didn't see it before."

Serena nodded and grinned as Gabriella entered with a huge stack of pancakes and syrup and butter and whip cream and orange juice. Smiling she thought back on what had happened.

I've learned so much sense then. Since I first became a sailor scout. I've grown so much, and have experienced so much. I loved my family more than anything, but they couldn't learn to accept me. I tried to live up to their expectations to keep their love... but I only was hurt. It was the same with the girls. I loved them as sisters, they were family and more then even that. I would have crawled through hell for them and tried to be who they wanted to make them happy. But I was hurt because of that. Serena dug into her pancakes with vigor. Maybe its time to stop living for other and live for myself. Maybe its time to find who Serena really is. I have all summer to learn who I really am.

With a determined resolve she smiled. She wasn't dead. After all the pain and suffering she had faced, she had lived through it. She would go on. What doesn't kill you...

--------------------------------------------

AN: I know it wasn't as long as my last chapter, nor did I go into the girls or anything else. But this is a prep chapter to the next one. The next one is a duzy! So I hope you paid attention to this one! Enjoy and REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Only Makes You Stronger

Reviews: Wow this is the first time I have ever gotten a large response like this and we're only the third chapter in! I'm sorry I'm not posting more frequently but I do have a full time job and I go to school full time. Its hard to get time to write and when I do I have other stories I'm working on as well, including a book. Anyways enjoy. Thank You everyone for the wonderful reviews!  
And Thanks for the help and Corrective critism!

AN: This chapter is going to switch between Serena and Everyone back in Japan. I specifically named the last chapter what I did because of what I have planned for this chapter. So enjoy and REVIEW!!!!

Chapter Three: Only Makes You Stronger...

---------------------------------------------------

Serena sighed and sat down across from Gabriella. She had finally finished breakfast and had bathed and dressed.

"Gabriella?" Serena murmured looking her dead in the eyes with her new found determination. "I need your help. You probably know why I'm here right?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Well, I need to learn to be on my own. I need to become stronger and learn who I am. Now that I look back... I... I wasn't being me; I was just being what made everyone happy. I want to be me now. I'm tired of being hurt and being called a wimpy bubble brained air head." Serena sighed. "So I need you to help me..."

(Japan Their Afternoon)

(Sorry I'm not sure of the time difference so when I switch around just assume its happening at different times but the same day. Like France's Night and Japan's afternoon or something Kay?)

Darien walked into the arcade and saw the girls. He ignored them and ordered his usual black coffee.

"I don't believe it, none of them have even asked about Serena!" Andrew stated as he brought Darien his coffee.

"I'm not surprised." Darien stated. "Serena seemed to be upset with them last night. Do you have any idea what happened to her?"

"No, just that you brought her here and she was hungry and tired." Andrew shrugged.

"She was attacked, and almost raped. Her cat Luna saved her." Darien let out a growl. "And now she doesn't have a family."

"You gave her your number right?" Andrew asked. "I've gave her mine and she promised to call with the number to where she's staying."

"Yeah, I did the same and she promised to call and write. But it's only been a couple days so..." Darien shrugged.

(Remember Serena was on a flight for about twelve to eight hours so everything she's done would be a day behind them.)

"I'll tell you if the girls mention her." Andrew promised and greeted Molly as she entered. "Any word?"

"No, but she's probably sleeping because of jetlag." Molly shrugged. "You know I'm kinda surprised she even bothered. She hasn't hung out with me for a while because of those girls."

"I think she regret that." Darien stated quietly. "But why would she do it in the first place, I mean Serena's isn't anything but loyal."

"The girls' just kind consumed her time. Ami was always trying to get her to study, and Lita was always teaching her to cook and stuff. Rei was always harping on her and Mina was always taking her shopping or something." Molly frowned. "I remember she would try to do stuff with me but then something would always come up."

Darien frowned and felt anger begin to grow.

"It was always like this?" Darien growled out.

"Yeah." Molly sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"Those fucking bitches!" Darien growled out. "Those little idiots."

Molly and Andrew blinked at Darien's sudden anger.

"Do they even know that they did!?" Darien growled.

"Huh?"

"Can either of you say you've seen her smile? I mean truly smile?" Darien asked.

Slowly the two shook their heads.

"See what I mean? I've noticed it for a few months now. That's why I've been so mean recently... I hate seeing her so... tired." Darien growled. "I loved teasing the fiery short tempered funny girl. I did it for fun, not to hurt her."

"Serena admitted to me once that she loved the fights you two would get into. She even missed you calling her meatball head when she didn't see you for a while." Andrew commented.

"Yeah," Darien nodded. "But she hasn't fought back in about six months. I guess I handled it wrong, but Serena's... a good person... she should smile. It's wrong when she doesn't."

"Yeah," the other two agreed.

"When she comes back, lets make her smile," They all agreed.

(France One Week Later)

Serena panted as she brought her leg down in a deadly kick.

"Good, very good," her instructor commented. "You're learning."

Serena grinned. "Thank you sensei."

"You've had experience before? But no formal training?" He asked frowning.

"Yes," Serena sighed. "My friends insisted I know how to protect myself."

"They should have signed you into a class... but with all said and done, you still didn't acquire too many habits. I take it you are clumsy?" Her female teacher commented.

Serena blushed bright red. "Yeah, I'm always falling down."

"You rush too much and don't pay enough attention, also your still growing so it's only natural that you would have trouble getting used to it. We'll work on that first. You've tried to over compensate because of your tendencies to fall and that isn't good." Her teacher sighed. "I can teach you some gymnastics and dance to help with that. It'll help you learn balance as well."

"Alright." Serena nodded.

"Then we're done for today," The woman smiled at Serena. "You may cool off and change."

Serena bowed and began to do a slow jog around the room until she was merely walking and her heart rate had gone down. She walked from the gym and headed up to her room to shower and change. Her next teacher would be teaching her about bills and living on her own. After that Cara would be teaching her how to cook a decent meal. Then it would be time for her meeting with her father's work representatives and several lawyers. She was planning on learning whatever she could about her money and property.

"Serena, how did your self defense class go?" Luna asked. Normally she would have been with Serena, but she had had a call from Artemis on the communicator and had to talk to him.

"Good she's going to teach me gymnastics and dance as well, so I can learn balance. What Artemis have to say?" Serena asked as she started her shower.

"No one's mentioned your disappearance yet, and he's furious. Most of the time he was demanding to know how they couldn't notice strait off that you were missing. He even commented on you and Mina didn't say a word just glared at him. He's also noted that Andrew and Darien have made things harder on the girls along with their schools. But they don't even seem to notice. A Yuma attacked yesterday, and the girls almost lost it but Tuxedo Mask distracted it enough for them to finally defeat it."

"I'm glad... Hey Luna? Let's step up my training as well, alright? You know like on my powers? I know I can do more then just throw my moon tiara, I just don't know what." Serena stated from inside the shower.

"Alright." Luna agreed. She had been helping Serena since yesterday with her new classes. They had both decided that she would attend the classes and later they would review and she would help Serena out. Luna had never seen Serena so determined before except when battling a Yuma. She was proud of Serena and her initiative to move on.

Serena stepped out of the shower and dressed and picked up Luna to head to her next class. An old man, who had been the chairman of one of her father's companies, sat waiting for her patiently. He had been more then pleased to be asked to help her learn how to live on her own and handle her finances.

For another hour he showed her how to budget and keep track of her money and how much she was expected to pay. Luckily her Father also owned several apartments in Tokyo and it was arranged that in the winter she would be staying at one free of charge. Though she would still have to pay, electric, water and phone, ext... But it wasn't so bad. When they had finished it was nearing lunch time and Cara, the head Cook, was waiting for her to teach her to fix a decent meal. Cara was shocked, to say the least, at her inadequacy in the kitchen and immediately commanded her to halt. She then showed her the 'rules' of the Kitchen, which were really just common sense.

Together they made chocolate chip cookies, and they actually came out rather delicious. Serena took them with her to the meeting in the foyer. Men and Woman sat in their business suits eating tiny sand witches and drinking tea.

"Hello," Serena greeted in perfect French.

She in turn was greeted. "Gabriella called you here today because I will be entering High school soon and it's now time that I begin to take the initiative of learning of my father and mother's states of affairs."

Immediately she noticed backs going stiff and changed her tactics accordingly. "I'll say this now, I'm not here to take over or replace any of you. I merely wish to learn more of where I come from and the world I will someday step into. I am only fourteen years old and it would be foolish to even consider trying to take over something I have absolutely no understanding of. However that doesn't mean I'm going to sit in the shadows and watch and learn, I would prefer to have a bit more of a hands on approach, so with your cooperation, I'll be asking questions and voicing my opinion. I'm asking you to bear with me and in the very least, find my ignorance amusing. You never know this could just be a phase of mine." Serena stated with a shrug.

"Why is it you have this sudden interest?" One of the older men in the room demanded.

"I have recently acquired my emancipation as a minor. The paperwork just came yesterday. My adopted parents had decided to send me away, and I was not about to allow that. So I filed for and Emancipation and took my high school entrance exam. I will be starting as a sophomore next year." Serena replied. "I now have to live on my own and I need to know what I have backing me. I need to understand what I will be walking into in four more years."

Slowly the heads in the room turned to each other before nodding.

"We accept this, and will do what we can, now what did you have in mind?" The older man asked.

They sat down and began to discuss their plans of action. It was quickly agreed that she would spend three days of the week at each of the three types of branches that her family owned. The schedule as to which business and when was laid out next and quickly settled. Everyone enjoyed the small lunch and the delicious cookies. An hour later they were done and representatives were gone.

"Well that went rather well, don't you think, Luna?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Yes it did, I'm so proud of you. You've grown up so much in such a short time." Luna stated quietly. "Your truly amazing Serena. But here's a bit of advice from an old advisor of the Imperial Court, just be yourself and it will all work out eventually."

"Thanks Luna, I probably should call Darien and Andrew now! It should be morning over there now. I tried to call Moll last night but her mom said not to bother trying to call her again. She said her daughter didn't need a friend that wouldn't stick by her."

"Maybe that isn't how Molly feels," Luna murmured. "Ask Andrew, I'm sure he'll know."

"Yeah, thanks Luna." Serena gave a soft smile, but it didn't reach her troubled eyes.

Dimly Luna wondered just how much of Serena's new enthusiasm was an act. She wondered how much of it had been an act back then as well. It was obvious that Serena cared deeply for her friends but she had never protested when they had ridiculed her. Now Luna began to see the true strength that lay beneath Serena's old bubble-headed façade.

"Hey Drew, I didn't wake you up did I?" Serena asked over the phone. "Oh Sorry! It's kinda hard getting the time difference right! So how is every one?"

Well Darien and Molly are Alright. Molly was a little surprised about your promise to keep in contact with her and stuff. She was really bummed that you hadn't been hanging with her." Andrew commented. "I was a bit surprised myself, when she said that."

"Oh, so she really doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." Serena whispered sadly.

"WHAT! NO! WHERE DID YOU GET AN IDEA LIKE THAT!?" Andrew demanded.

"Well I tried to call her but her mom said not to bother anymore." Serena stated quietly.

"Look Ser, her mom just doesn't want her to be hurt again. It wasn't entirely all your fault you know. A lot of the blame rests on those girls." Andrew stated calmly. "Tell you what write her a letter and send it to me. I'll see that she gets it."

"Thanks Drew, I'll do that." Serena smiled.

"So what's new with you?" He demanded.

"I'm learning a lot. Gabriella, she's the hostess of the estate, has helped a lot. She hired a bunch of private instructors to help me with learning how to take care of myself. I'm learning how to do my budgets and stuff like that. I'll be moving into one of the apartment complexes that I own. It's really awesome!"

"That's great, let me know when your coming back we'll have a welcome home party!" Andrew laughed. "You know something you've really changed, but I'm not sure I mind. Just promise me you'll be yourself alright?"

"I promise, and Drew? Thank You." With that Serena cut the line and called Darien.

"Hey Jerk!" Serena laughed when a groggy voice answered. "Glad I woke you up!"

"Hey Meatball Head!" He grumbled darkly. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to be up!? I'm not sure; it's hard to tell the time differences." Serena muttered.

"Its alright, my alarm just went off." Darien yawned. "You doing alright Meatball Head?"

"Yeah... You know I really am. I'm taking self-defense lessons, there pretty neat." Serena sighed. "I'm taking Yoga too, to help with my balance."

"Is it because of what happened?" Darien asked gently, sitting up and frowning.

"Some of it, I... was helpless against them... it's not a feeling I ever want to feel again. The other stuff is just so I can take care of myself." Serena sighed and sat back in bed. "Hey Darien. Thanks for that, you know helping me and standing up for me like you did. I think that helped more then anything I'm doing right now. You made me realize that I'm worth something, so thanks."

"I'm glad I was able to help." Darien smiled and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. "When you coming back? I miss having you around to tease."

"Oh thanks! Geze! I feel so loved!" Serena giggled. "I'm staying until a two weeks before school starts so I can take my time moving and getting my stuff together. You know what? I'm going to be your new neighbor! I promise to pester and annoy you to my hearts content!"

"Oh geze! Thanks! But hey I'll keep an eye on you promise."

"This is way too weird; I'm having a normal conversation with my arch nemesis! The world must be coming to an end!" Serena laughed, and felt tears stream down her cheeks. "..."

"You alright?" Darien asked when he heard her laughter die.

"I don't know... I don't know anything anymore... The girls really hurt me you know? They didn't believe me when I told them why I was late to the park... I'm a good friend right?" Serena asked sadly. "I'm always there for them... and everything, so why? Why did everyone I loved abandon me?"

"It wasn't your fault, Bunny; they weren't really your friends to begin with. Listen to what you just said, you were there for them. They weren't there for you and they were always trying to change you. That's not alright and its not something REAL friends do." Darien sighed and sipped his tea. "You're strong Bunny, more so then you realize. I see it in your eyes when we fight. You have something that draws people to you, and that's good, but don't let those people rule your lives. They aren't your friends if that's all they're going to do. Here's some way corny advice that a very wise little girl told me. 'If you believe in yourself, and if you believe you can do anything, than anything is possible.' Be yourself Serena and believe in yourself, everything will come out alright."

"Thanks, Darien." Serena smiled and Luna saw it reach her eyes for the first time in what seemed like ages. "Oh and Bunny? What's with that?"

"Well it's better then Meatball head, right? So don't knock it when I use it." Darien chuckled. "Take care Buns, don't hesitate to call me whenever you need to."

"I won't. Thanks Darien," Serena hung up and looked out and the moonlit night.

Believe in myself... She wondered.

-  
Woe! Long chapter! Did you like? Did you hate it? Let me know! REVIEW! I know she was a bit OOC with Darien but I felt that it was alright. Darien helped her when everyone else but Luna left her. I figured for a little while she would be a bit down to earth truthful. If you didn't like it or thought it was alright, let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Strongest Person is…

An: Wow! All I have to say is Wow! All these reviews! I feel so loved! Well my story does anyways, and I wrote it so it counts! Anyhow! Here's the next chapter for all of you who reviewed! Enjoy!

Chapter Four: The Strongest Person is…

Sailor Moon stood carefully with her tiara charged. Luna looked on from her post on one of the garden benches. They had set up several rings at odd angles and Sailor Moon would have to use her powers and skills to guide the tiara. Both of them had noticed that most of the time Sailor Moon was only hitting the youma when they were distracted, it was pointless having a weapon that you couldn't use fully. There was no doubt that Sailor Moon's diskette skills were top notch, but her enemies didn't always stand still. Frowning with concentration she let her tiara fly. It flew through the first three rings fine but missed the fourth and fifth one by a mile.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna sighed, "You are trying to hard, the harder you try the harder it gets. You never had to try this hard before. Stop concentrating and just let it go. You can do this."

She's right, Serena frowned. Even that first time I wasn't trying this hard. It's always just… been there. Ok, breathe. You can do this Serena.

Without moving or thinking about it she summoned the Tiara to her from where it had fallen in the dirt. Before she could second guess herself, she let it loose once again. This time it went through all the rings without a hitch and returned to her.

"I did it Luna!" Serena grinned and de-henshined.

"Yes you did," Luna grinned. "I'm sorry. I've been a terrible guardian."

"Huh?" Serena blinked and stared at her guardian in confusion.

"I should have realized why you were struggling so much all this time." Luna bowed her head and sighed. "You never wanted to be a senshi and the others were never easy on you because of it. I wasn't easy on you. So you would try too hard to do something you never wanted to. You wanted our approval and it has cost you. I'm sorry I didn't see it before. Listen Serena, you don't need to impress us! You're fine just the way you are. When you try to be something your not nothing works."

"Luna? Why am I a senshi? Why me?" Serena asked looking up at the full moon. "What's so special about me?"

"…" Luna looked at her stunned. Don't you know?

"Goodnight Luna." Serena gave her guardian a wan small before running back toward the house.

Luna watched as she inevitably tripped and fell, she smiled as she watched the girl stand back up and laugh before running the rest of the way back to the house. Only a month ago if that had happened Serena would have begun wailing, but now she didn't. Instead she brushed it off like it was nothing. Watching her young charge, Luna frowned, her eyes filled with concern. She knew that Serena needed to get away and heal, but she worried that perhaps Serena wasn't healing so much as hiding. She was doing so well with all of her lessons and was maturing beautifully.

But she's only fourteen. She shouldn't have to have this responsibility. Why was she chosen? Why were any of them chosen? In this life and the last? Luna wondered, her eyes filled with sadness and regret. I know the girl's never wanted this, but they accepted it, and even came to enjoy it because of the friendship it brought. But Serena's never been like that; she always had friends and was loved dearly by everyone. So, why her?

It had been a month in total since they had come to France and the girls had finally started to demand where Serena and she had gone, but only because the Youma were attacking regularly and they were struggling to keep up with the recent negaverse activity. They had asked everyone they could and were stunned to find out what had happened that night. Not all of it of course, they still didn't know about the guys in the alley. They only knew that Serena had gotten kicked out of her house and disowned. Sammy had told them everything he could not knowing about what the girls had done. Artemis had called regularly to keep both of them updated. Soon now they would have to go back.

The Negaverse knew Serena wasn't in Tokyo anymore and were taking advantage of it. They had been working hard to increase and control her Senshi abilities but they still weren't far along. The truth of it was that Serena was brimming with untapped power, but there was very little they could do to channel it. She could do neat tricks with her Tiara but that was about it. Anything else would risk anyone around her. The only thing that she had learned to do with her power was to focus it into an attack point on her body. If she had to get into close combat with a Youma she could focus her powers into a kick or punch and dust the creature, but it was still not reliable.

"Why her?" Luna asked looking up at the moon. "She's so beautiful; she shouldn't have to hurt like this."

There was no reply, just a glowing moon.

With a sigh the black cat leapt from the bench and followed after her charge. Curling up beside the girl on the large bed she looked down at her charge lovingly. It seemed like an eternity ago that the fourteen year old girl had saved her from those rotten kids, back then she hadn't expected Serena to do so well. Even two months ago she hadn't been proud of Serena. She had hurt the girl just as much as the scouts, and it was only when she heard the girl crying quietly in the middle of the night that she realized what they were doing. Ever since that night she had started to encourage the girl. It had started to pay off even though the rest of the scouts hadn't understood.

(The Next Day: Tokyo)

"Look I told you no!" Andrew snapped. "She left for a good reason and I'm not going to tell you where she's gone! You fools betrayed her! You don't deserve to be within two inches of her!"

"But she has responsibilities here! We need her!" Ami cried out.

"The stupid meatball head shouldn't have bailed on us! You got it backwards she's betrayed us!" Rei snarled.

"Did she Hino-san?" Darien asked as he entered the arcade. "It seems to me that she had every reason to leave. You hurt her. She needed you and you left her alone in the park for me to find. Don't say she betrayed you, you are the ones who ridiculed her at every chance."

"What?" Lita blinked startled. "Hey, what do mean by that!? We never hurt Serena."

"Are you so sure of that?" Molly asked from behind them. "I was her best friend but you never let her hang out with me or invite me along to your study sessions or whatever. You were always saying she was lazy for not being on time and not getting good grades. You called her meatball head and meant it."

"Don't say a word Hino-san," Darien growled angrily. "Yes I teased her but it was with the understanding that we never really hurt each other. It was a game for us, and Serena always knew not to take me too seriously."

"…" Mina was frowning slightly and watching as the others argued. Something's not right. What did we miss?

"You made her cry!" Rei snarled. "And you thought up the name!"

"Your right I did, and I'm sorry for every tear I ever made her cry. You don't get it do you Hino! She was YOUR friend; you're the ones who are supposed to help her! You are the ones who shouldn't make her cry!" Darien growled darkly. "Do you know that when she really needed all of you, you left her to fend for herself. She could have died if her cat hadn't found me! You stupid little fools… get out of here. Don't bother asking anymore, we won't tell you."

"He's right I no longer want you in my arcade. If you make me I will get a restraining order against the lot of you." Andrew snapped angrily. "Serena was my friend, and I watched her grow up. She's family. My father would have done the same and I know my mother will be more then happy to back me on this. Get out."

(It never says whether or not Andrew has parents in either the Manga or the anime, so this is my embellishment.)

"What happened?" Mina finally spoke up. "What happened that we don't know about? We already know about her parents kicking her out but you acting like its worse then that."

"Huh Mina are you feeling all right?" Lita asked frowning.

"Shut up Lita," Mina stated coolly. "I want to know what happened."

"Why do you think you should know?" Molly demanded. "You're the newest member of your little 'club' but you were just as horrible as the others."

"Because, I'm alone." Mina stated softly. "Never mind… bye!"

Everyone stared after the girl as she raced from the arcade.

"Actually I would say that applies to all of us." Ami commented tiredly. "I promise not to come here anymore. Thank you, good bye."

"I don't need to come here anyways!" Rei snarled and charged out of the arcade.

Lita hesitate and looked back at Andrew before slumping and leaving the arcade without a word.

"Their right you know," Molly commented. "Each of them is alone despite having each other. I think it's why Serena tried so hard to befriend them."

"No they aren't, there so self-absorbed that they can't see or accept what's right there in front of them." Darien shook his head. "I know because I was the same way. Serena only tried to open their eyes like she did mine."

"She'll be back soon, don't worry." Andrew smiled at them. "She just needs to heal a bit. There's one thing I know about Serena, she would never run out on a friend."

(Same Day: France)

Serena sat to the side of the room and watched and listened intently as the board meeting got underway. She had stunned all of the men by showing a little of her intelligence and saving the company a large amount of money. They had been planning on marketing a product that was still in the testing stages, and they way they had planned to market it had been all wrong. She had given them some input on how to market to capture a larger audience, including kids her age, and it had gone well. After that they didn't mind her listening in and often asked her input.

"The shares in the MNA have gone down considerably, but the product is selling rapidly." One man stated calmly. "To sell the rights to the product might prove disastrous and would put thousands of employees at risk of unemployment."

"Serena what do you think?" The oldest man there and the CEO of the company asked calmly.

"We're known for keeping our employees employed and giving them reliable jobs… but the risk is high. We can take the hit if MNA fails but we would have to lay off benefits. We could consider the employees in a selling contract and that would ensure their employment but I think since the product is selling that's all moot. Mostly the shares have dropped because of the economy not because of lack of backing. I think we should keep MNA."

"Well said Serena." The CEO chuckled. "And I agree. We all know that the stocks and shares fluctuate regularly and since the product is selling we should keep it. Any in disagreement?"

No one spoke up.

"All in favor?"

The room agreed.

"Very well then this meeting is adjourned." The CEO stood and nodded to the others. "Good day everyone."

Serena stood and followed the others out. Her day in the office was over with and she wanted to go see the new Sailor V movie that Gabriella had gotten for her.

"Serena?" The CEO asked calmly.

"Yes Frank?" Serena turned and stared at the older man.

"You've done well here and I'm sure your father would be proud, but you have your whole life ahead of you. Don't let yourself get tied up in this while your still so young. I don't know why exactly you came here, but I do know that you can't move foreword anymore while here. You're running away now." The CEO Stated gently. "I think perhaps that you should go back. You need to be there with your friends. I'm sure that despite whatever happened or happens you can face it. Your stronger then you look."

"But I'm scared." Serena stated sadly.

"I know, but remember the only thing that can hurt you is what you let hurt you. You have nothing to fear." Frank smiled warmly. "And running away has never solved anything but running away."

"Thank you." Serena smiled and ran out the door. He's right, I've been hiding from them. I didn't want to face them and have them be sorry. I'm not ready to forgive them completely yet and… I'm scared that if I accept them again that I'll get hurt.

"Luna," Serena called as she entered the house.

Her black cat immediately appeared and meowed a greeting.

"Its time to go home, I can't run forever." Serena grinned but her eyes were sad.

Luna purred and rubbed her face against her cheek, she couldn't say anything because Gabriella was watching but she was proud of her charge. She was growing up to be a wonderful young woman.

Well I'm not sure if its up to par with the other chapters but it is very necessary. This chapter is linked to the next one so don't worry the first half will be figured out soon. I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! 


	5. One Who Knows Their Own Worth 1

All I have to say is!!!!! WOW! So many reviews! I really appreciate it! It's so nice to know that you all love my story. To those who didn't review PPPHHHSSSTTT!!!! P! Anyhow I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Five: One Who Knows Their Own Worth

It had taken more then simply saying she was headed home then to actually go home. It had taken another week before everything was set so that she could return to Japan. It had been a bittersweet goodbye. She had made friends while in France, and had come to think of it as her home, somewhat. It was the place that she had found herself and she would never forget that. They had all seen her off, all the staff and the managers of her companies. All her instructors and the few friends her age had come to see her off as well.

Now on the plane headed back toward her home she was terrified. She was scared that her friends wouldn't be there for her despite the week's notice of her arrival. She was scared that they didn't care about her anymore and thought of her as a coward for running away as she had. Clutching Luna in her lap and staring out the window as the jet landed she wondered how she would survive it if no one was there for her. Getting off the plane and pushing her luggage through the checkpoints she wondered what would happen if she found herself truly alone.

Looking up as she made her way through the last checkpoint and into the main lobby she spotted Darien. Bursting into tears she launched forward and hugged him fiercely. Sobbing almost hysterically in his arms she let go of some of her fear. She wasn't alone. Darien held her all the while and didn't say a word. Luna watched from her place on top of the luggage and found herself crying her own tears of relief.

"It's alright Serena, your okay." Darien murmured gently into her hair.

Serena managed to nod into his chest.

"Now tell me what all that was about." Darien commanded wiping away her tears.

"I was just so scared no one would be here, and that no one cared. I just didn't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here." Serena whimpered and looked up into his face. "I was so scared that no one liked me because I was a coward and ran away, I just didn't know what I would do."

"Serena you are not a coward. You didn't run away from anything." Darien growled at her, setting her away from her and gripping her shoulders angrily. "You did what you needed to do so that you could remain you. You did what you had to so you wouldn't break. There is nothing wrong with that and yes a lot of people might not understand but I do and so do others. You're Serena, our meatball head, and our friend."

Serena managed to give him a watery smile and relaxed into his grip.

"Good now lets get you home." Darien stated calmly and grabbed her luggage while keeping an arm around her.

Soon they were on there way toward the apartment building and her new home. It had been funny to discover that she would be just across the hall from him and that the manager of the apartments had taken it literally that Darien would look out for her. Sighing she smiled and looked out the window watching as the familiar sites flew by. She was completely unaware of Darien's glancing over at her and smiling every chance he could. Luna of course was not so oblivious as her charge was.

"Alright Bunny, we're here. Let's get your bags and head up." Darien grinned and tugged one of her pony-tails.

"Right, the landlord gave you a spare key to my apartment right? So have you been in it?"

"Of course, we'll need to buy you some furniture and things but it'll do for tonight. I have tomorrow off so we can go shopping for whatever you need then and then we'll throw a welcome home party." Darien chuckled. "Oh Yeah here's your key, so don't loose it okay?"

"Okay," Serena smiled and looked down at the key in her hand. "I guess its silly but I have frogs in my stomach, this is the first time I've ever been on my own let alone live on my own."

"What happened to the butterflies?" Darien laughed.

"The frogs ate them on the plane." Serena grinned holding Luna tightly as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Well it is a bit scary to move out on your own, especially at your age, so if you need anything don't forget I'm right across the hall."

"Right, thanks Darien."

"Well are you going to open it?" Darien asked when they finally approached the door. "Serena you need to unlock it remember?"

"Oh! Oh yeah, sorry," she blushed bright red and put the key in the lock.

Opening the door she reached for the light switch and turned it on.

"Surprise!" Andrew, Molly, Melvin, and a lot of other people leapt out grinning. "Welcome home Serena!"

"Wha…" Serena blinked and stared at everyone before bursting into tears again. "I've missed you all so much! I'm so sorry!"

"Ah, Serena you don't have anything to apologize for." Andrew hugged her. "We're just sorry we didn't see how much you were hurting and being hurt."

"He's right, we all noticed how the girls were treating you, but we never stepped in and defended you." Molly muttered angrily. "I'm sorry Serena, you're my best friend and I didn't try to stop them from hurting you."

"No, it's alright, I'm just glad you all are still my friends! Thank you!" Serena laughed. "But where did all the furniture and everything come from?"

"Oh that's easy. Once you said you were coming back Gabrielle contacted us and wired us the money you refused when you worked this summer. It wasn't a lot but we pitched in for what wasn't there." Darien replied with a shrug. "Though some of us helped out in different ways. Take a look."

Blinking Serena looked around. There were several photos and a couple paintings a vase and two bookshelves. There were tons of gifts piled up on a coffee table and several plush pillows shaped in moon stars and bunny rabbits. There were plants from the garden club and balloons were everywhere. There was quilt on her new queen size bed and everything the apartment had become a home.

"Thank you everyone!" Serena shrieked and launched herself at the group of her friends knocking some of them over and causing laughter to fill the apartment.

Several hours later everyone had left until it was just her and Darien. She was curled up half asleep on the couch with her head on his lap.

"I don't think I've been this tired since the first time I turned into Sailor Moon." Serena muttered with a huge yawn.

Darien froze and stared down at the girl in his lap in shock. Luna who was curled up on Serena's stomach let out fierce yowl of rage and leapt off the girl and hissed.

"Serena how could you!" Luna shrieked.

"Huh? Luna you're not supposed to talk with Darien here, remember." Serena muttered sleepily.

"And you are not supposed to tell him that you're Sailor Moon!" Luna glared.

"I didn't," Serena muttered forcing herself to sit up and wonder into the kitchen to get a snack.

"Actually Serena, you did tell me you were Sailor moon." Darien commented. "Though the cat confirmed it, otherwise I wouldn't have believed it."

"Huh? Oh! Oops." She blinked and stared at him in horror and embarrassment.

"I promise to keep your secret if you keep mine." Darien grinned. "I'm Tuxedo Mask."

"Are you really?" Serena demanded narrowing her eyes.

"Yes I am really and I was wondering why Sailor Moon hadn't shown up for the battles. The girls are the Sailor Scouts aren't they?" Darien asked quietly pulling Serena back onto the couch when she returned from the kitchen with ice cream. "Why exactly did you leave Serena?"

"Remember I was attacked?" Serena sighed and continued when he nodded. "Well I was pretty late getting to the battle. I dusted the Youma right off but the girls didn't care. They just started accusing me like I was late for battles all the time. I mean I'm almost always the first one at a battle and they're the ones who are late or don't show and they just kept yelling at me. I couldn't even defend myself. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had never done anything to make them think that but that just didn't seem to matter."

"No I suppose it wouldn't." Darien sighed and held her tightly. "What are you going to do about the scouts?"

"I'm taking their wands away. They no longer serve this planet and no longer care about teamwork. They each will be tested by the Negaverse and when they prove that they can defend this world they will get their wands back." Serena frowned and pressed herself deeper into the couch. "I don't have much other choice. It's painfully obvious that their too selfish to realize the consequences of their actions. I admit I was like that at first. But then I started to realize people got hurt if I didn't do my job, and I just couldn't bear the thought of people getting hurt because of me."

"So that's why you were getting so much better." Luna exclaimed. "No wonder you were tired! You were training at night!"

"Serena!" Darien growled angrily. "You need sleep! Remember what you told me about your metabolism? Damnit Serena, you could have gotten hurt!"

"I know but I had to get better and with me trying to do well in school and everything…" Serena winced. "It's alright though I learned a lot while I was in France and I should be alright until the girls prove themselves, especially with you as my protector."

"Serena…" Darien growled.

"Alright, alright… I won't train at night." Serena muttered.

"Meatball Head!" Darien snarled.

"Okay I won't train without you!" Serena winced.

"We'll figure out a time of day and train daily." Darien told her calmly. "Now go to bed. School doesn't start for two more weeks but we have a lot to do tomoarrow."

"Daily! But Darien!" Serena whined.

"Its good to have you home Serena. I've missed hearing that. We'll have a couple days off before we start I promise. Now go to sleep." Darien gave her a hug and left telling her to lock the door as he headed to his own apartment.

Locking the door she quickly dressed in her night gown and headed for bed.

"Hey Luna, thanks for not ripping my head off in front of Darien for my slip." Serena murmured.

"I would have loved to but you were right about a lot of things so… Just Serena try to be more careful." Luna grumbled and curled up at her charges feet.

"I love you Luna, thanks for being my friend." Serena yawned and let sleep take her.

"You're welcome Serena." Luna grinned and let herself relax and find asleep.

Well not a very active chapter but a chapter none the less. I'm sorry for taking so long to update but its finals week so its: Study Study Study Study time. I hope you enjoyed it at least somewhat! REVIEW! 


	6. One Who Knows Their Own Worth 2

AN: Wow so many reviews! I'm really touched! I'm so glad you all like my story and are willing to Review. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I hope this Chapter makes up for it! I'll try to not let it happen again! Over 130 reviews! WOW! Thanks again!

Chapter Six: One Who Knows Their Own Worth 2

* * *

Serena jolted awake. The familiar sensation of a Youma and the Dark Moon kingdom raced through her and something in the back of her mind echoed it. Something… was there in the back of her mind trying to make her remember it. Frowning she woke Luna and grabbed her transformation brooch. Tonight it would begin, the end of the scouts and the beginning of the warriors destined to protect the galaxy and earth.

"Moon Prism Power!" She whispered mournfully. This is the end and a new beginning. I am Serena and my duty and honor as the Scout of the Moon begins this night. I can never go back, it all begins from here.

"Go get them Sailor Moon." Luna whispered from the bed as she watched her ward and Tuxedo Mask leap off into the night.

"So I guess we don't get that break just yet huh?" Serena giggled a bit sadly.

"Guess not," Darien chuckled tiredly. "Tonight's the night huh?"

"Yes, it is the end of the Sailor Scouts." Serena sighed and landed on a building overlooking a theater. "Tonight will decide it all… there is no going back."

"You are strong Sailor Moon. You are beautiful and powerful, and one of the most amazing people I know. Don't ever let anyone take that from you." Darien hugged her from behind as they watched the scouts begin to duke it out. "Don't let them take it from you."

"I know, and I should have known then, but I let… I had to find myself. I AM strong and I AM so much more then they ever wanted to see. I am myself." Serena looked up into his mask and past that into his blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean and the skies. "I am Serena and my duty is Sailor Moon."

"Let's go." Darien nodded and released her.

"Moon Tiara MAGIC!" Sailor Moon tossed her Tiara as Tuxedo Mask threw his rose.

The rose was absorbed by the Tiara turning the magic into a brilliant gold, startling both of its owners. They watched as the Tiara blasted into the Youma and yanked it back from the portal it had created to escape. In a brilliant flash it was nothing more then dust.

"What the? **MEATBALL HEAD**!?" Mars snarled furiously. "What the hell do you think your doing here? You ditch us and then just show up? We had it handled!"

"YOU will be silent _MARS_!" Serena commanded imperiously, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Hey you can't talk to her like that!" Jupiter growled.

"I said be _SILENT_." Serena leapt from the building with Darien right behind her. "You have lost."

"What? But the Yuma's dust, you got it Sailor Moon." Venus blinked staring at the girl she had known for so short a time.

"You have lost. You have forgotten or perhaps never understood what it means to be a scout. This isn't a game. This isn't something you just do to get kicks out of it. This is life or death and not our own lives or deaths either. Every mistake we make as Sailor Scouts we put innocents at risk." Serena glared at them, "What I just saw wasn't a battle it was prancing around being idiots. Venus tell me something, when you were Sailor V and you fought alone did it ever take you so long to kill a Youma?"

"Well no." Venus frowned.

"You have lost." Serena took a deep breath. "You are lost and because of that you are no longer Sailor Scouts."

"Who do you think you are coming in here and just…" Rei growled.

"I am the First and Only Sailor Scout of the Moon. I am the leader and heart of the Sailor Scouts. This is not something I choose nor something I wanted, but it is something I have accepted. Yet all of you… you have not accepted what it truly means to Fight, to be a Scout, to be a Sailor Soldier. I am Sailor Moon and my duty is to this world and the Galaxy, can any of you say the same?" Serena stared at each in turn. "Are you all truly alone? This ends now. From this day forth till such a time you know and understand all that has transpired here this night you are no longer Sailor Scouts. I take from you the power of your planets and leave you to your Fates."

Cupping her palms before her she let her power build. Her brooch and tiara began to glow silver and her hair lightened and grew silver streaks. Every cresent moon emblem on her uniform began to blaze with the same glow. Her tiara vanished and a cresent moon appeared as she commanded her power.

Rei let out a startled yelp as flames burst around her and she de-transformed. One by one they each were reduced to their civilian selves. Serena watched all of this sadly and looked over at Mina and Ami. Those two had been uncertain in this confrontation and she could feel their remorse. She only hoped they understood and that she could and would forgive them if they asked.

"You are no longer Sailor Scouts and until the day you truly understand what it means to be one you will not defend this world." Serena stated flatly as her power dimmed and vanished.

"Who do you think you are!" Lita snapped. "You can't do this!"

"I am Sailor Moon. I am who I am, and no one can take that from me because I am stronger then I seem. I know my own worth, but do you Lita? I am the leader of ALL Sailor Soldiers within this Galaxy, and this is your punishment. You all betrayed me and this world, and that is not something that can go unpunished."

"What about you Tuxedo Mask! You came with her, who's side are you on!?" Ami demanded suddenly, speaking for the first time.

"I am and always be on the side of the Moon." Darien stated flatly, startled at how familiar the words seemed.

"Good luck to each of you." Serena gave a sad smile and turned her back, with Darien at her side she leapt into the night.

"**_SAILOR MOON_**!" Mina shouted desperately as the night consumed who had once been their leader.

"_What do we do now_?" Ami whispered sadly looking around at the deserted parking-lot.

* * *

The next morning both Darien and Serena ate breakfast in his apartment. Luna was with them and they were discussing what had happened the night before.

"They'll come around," Luna assured her charge.

"I know but that was hard Luna, and it hurt so much to see them again." Serena leaned against Darien for support.

"The question is what happens now?" Darien wondered softly.

"Zoisite was there. She saw everything and she will report it to the Negaverse." Serena gritted her teeth against the knowledge and the pain it gave her. "The inner scouts must choose. They must decide what they fight for and why."

"So you set it up so the Negaverse would know about everything? Your setting them against the Negaverse so they can choose?" Darien was stunned, he had never thought Serena could do something so close to deceit.

"I have no choice in the matter, this was decided a long time ago and agreed by Luna and Artimas and Central." Serena sighed, "Even the moon approves. They betrayed more then just me, Darien, they betrayed what it means to be a scout."

"You did the right thing Serena." Luna reassured her. "I am so very proud of you. You've grown into a fine young woman."

"Thank You Luna." Serena smiled and laughed. "You know what's weird? For the first time in my life I feel strong. I am Serena and I am strong and smart. I am myself and am wonderful, faults and all."

"You truly are." Darien agreed. "Just always stay true to yourself. It will never lead you astray."

"Right." Serena turned mischievous and grinned wickedly at Darien. "So what about shopping today?"

"Huh?" Darien blinked as the girl leaned toward him with a wicked look in her eyes.

"You did promise." Serena reminded him with a smirk.

"Yeah… I guess." He sweat dropped and looked at her nervously. "But we have to start training after that alright!"

"But **DARIEN**!" Serena wailed.

"Some things will never change." Luna sighed but was happy to see her charge relaxed and being herself. It had been a long time since she had seen the old Serena within the new one. Have fun you two.

* * *

Well what do you think? The next chapter will be more focused on the scouts and Beryl. I'll try to update soon this time! Thanks for being patient! REVIEW!


End file.
